


Mail

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray writes a letter to his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets Tag Amnesty Event #4.

Dear Mom,

So how's Arizona?  What's Dad rebuilding now?  Are you guys settling in okay?  I got your letter.  The place looks nice from the pictures, but I don't know how you convinced Dad to do the retirement community thing.  Did you get a good deal for the camper?

Work is going good, you know, for being an environment where I have to deal with crazy people every day and confront wild animals and they're the ones on my side.  You remember my partner Fraser, right?  He's good. ~~He's~~

 ~~I'm kinda~~   Mom, you remember when you made me go have a talk with Father Jozef in the ninth grade because you were worried about me?  I've been thinking about that a lot recently and mostly I've been thinking that Father Jozef meant well, but I think he was wrong.  I really loved Stella and it was amazing.  We grew apart, though. I keep thinking about the early days of loving Stella, how the best thing in the world was just being in the same place as her, even if we didn't talk or anything.  We could have sat looking at the skyline and holding hands and it would have been perfect.  Then I grew up a little more and I wanted to marry her and be with her forever, and everything.  I've been thinking that there's a guy that I want that with.  The holding hands and the sitting and the forever and everything, and it's the exact same feeling, except better, because we're both going the same direction.

I don't know how you're going to feel about this.  Jeez, I want to say I’m sorry for stuff I haven’t done yet.  But I think it's the right thing.  I love you, Ma. I hope you understand.

Love,

Stanley Raymond


End file.
